


New Year's Eve at the Bronze

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting close to midnight who will Dawn be kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve at the Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It was a tradition in Sunnydale to go to New Year’s at the Bronze - it was the biggest of all parties and fancy dress. Dawn wandered through the Bronze looking for her date. She was having a bad night. Mark, her date, had disappeared into the crowd and her glass slippers were rubbing her feet. That’s right, she went as Cinderella, but this year was different, she actually had a Prince Charming. Mark Reed was a star footballer, brown hair, blue eyes, totally delicious. She was completely shocked when he asked her, shocked but happy. Maybe for once she could be normal instead of the Slayer’s sister. If only she knew where he was. She walked upstairs hoping to find her missing prince. She leaned over the balcony and looked out over the partiers. 

“Hey, Cinderella,” a deep voice whispered in her ear. 

She turned to see Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, dressed as a very dashing Indiana Jones. 

“Wow, great costume.” 

“Thank you, and you look radiant.” 

She looked down at her sparkly blue ball gown. “What, this old thing? Thanks, it was part of a matching set.” 

“Lost your Prince?” 

“Not lost. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere,” Dawn defended and searched the audience. Her eyes lit up. “Look, there he is.” 

Wesley squinted. “The one that is in a loving embrace with Wonder Woman?” 

“What? No.” Her eyes focused. Mark seemed to have forgotten who he came with. She sighed. “Yes.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s not even twelve and already my carriage has turned into a pumpkin. Maybe I should go home.” 

“And miss the countdown? Kind of defeats the purpose of coming.” 

“The purpose was that I had someone to kiss at midnight.” 

“If it bothers you that much, I’m available.” 

Dawn’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” 

He nodded. Dawn had always thought Wesley was pretty kissable even when he was a watcher. 

“Wouldn’t it be kind of weird?” 

Wesley shrugged. “Don’t know unless you try.” 

Dawn looked up. “Oh, I want to try.” 

“Good.” Wesley smiled. 

The countdown began. 

“You know there is still time to change your mind,” Dawn added, suddenly nervous. 

“Why would I want to do that?” 

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1 - " 

The crowd erupted into cheers and balloons fell from the ceiling. Dawn didn’t notice, all she could think about was the man who was kissing her with a passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Who knew he was so good at it? They separated. Wesley looked down at her. 

“Happy New Year, Dawn. Any resolutions?” 

She nodded. “Find a way to make you kiss me again.” 

“All you ever have to do is ask.”


End file.
